Presently, many electrical appliances continue to draw a relatively small amount of power when turned off, by comparison to the power consumed when on. However, when aggregated, the power draw by electrical equipment when off becomes significant in terms of customer expense and inefficient use of public utilities. For one typical consumer having a 200 amp service panel, the total amount of current drain when all devices were turned off exceeded 25 amps, contributing to a significant non-use power consumption and associated costs.